Pure Hate
by Scarlet Cheshire Cat
Summary: This is the story of a kit born with too much hate, intelligence and beauty. Lockedkit trains every night in the Dark Forest and is planning a murder for a list of cats. Lockedkit has one pure hate though... Morningkit. Will she be able to friend her? Or will she forever reamain a cold hearted assassin incabable of friendship or love?
1. Chapter 1- Lockedkit

**_Pure Hate: Chapter 1- Lockedkit_**

**_(This chapter is in Lockedkit's perspective)_**

**_This is my first FanFiction I am posting on here so please don't criticise. Anyway, please enjoy :)_**

My name is Lockedkit.  
I was born in SkyClan to Featherdrop and Appledarth, my...deceaesd parents never liked me much. Well, I don't think anyone would like you that much if you planned to murder them and then soon succeeded. My looks show appeal to most- I have a lithe dark grey body with dark grey eyes. I play with the cats who end up falling for me, that helps me with deception. At night, I am trained in the Dark Forest where Tigerclaw is proud to call me the leader of my age group. My name there is Lockedslash. I don't particually fancy the name but I don't care. Cats that waste their time about a name don't improve, like Ratfestive (I soon took care of him). In my clan, there is a she-cat who thinks they are the prettiest and most important thing to everone. She also thinks she is an amazing fighter and hunter. She is Serenadewish's daughter. He loves her dearly after his mate died. Wonder who that could have been... Her name is Morningkit and guess who my next target is...

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed chapter one of Pure Hate. Please read and review and I will be posting another chapter soon :)**_


	2. Chapter 2- Apprentice

**_Pure Hate: Chapter 2- Apprentice_**

**_(This chapter is in Lockedkit's perspective)_**

**_Hello again, this is my second chapter of Pure Hate so far and I hope you like it._**

Mist swirls around my paws as I tread carefully through the dark forest, undetctable. Well, at least I think I am. Tigerclaw appears in front of me with a snarl. "You are early," he growls quietly.  
"I thought it was good to train whenever you could?" I snarl back at him, unfazed by his threat. He knows I am not afraid of him and therefor I believe he is afraid of me.  
"Just go wait at the meeting place!" His eyes flare and my dark grey eyes spark with amusement as I slink off to where we meet. Most cats wouldn't survive talking to him like that but I do. He is afraid of _losing. _And_ losing_, is losing me- his best fighter of my age who he knows won't betray him. Before I go join the other cats at the meeting, I scent the air. A deep growl rumbles in my throat as a scent hits me from behind. _Opalkit. The other Serenadewish daughter with no mother. _  
"Opalkit..." I spin around and the tiny white kit smiles up at me.  
"Hi Lockedkit!" She bounds around me and I snarl. "Oh won't it be fun when Morningkit comes here to play too?" I look at her with bared teeth, making her stop.  
"That pathetic excuse for a cat is _never_ coming here!" Opelkit shivers and her eyes start to water. "Remember," I hiss, "No wailing kits allowed." She stiffens and lifts her chin up.  
"I'm no wailing kit!"  
"Sure..." I roll my eyes and then Tigerclaw's yowl brings me to attention. We enter the meeting clearing where cats are swarmed everywhere, the scent of blood overpowering over any others. The muscular tabby stands on a large, stained boulder.  
"Warriors of the Dark Forest!" His call is greeted by yowls of 'Tigerclaw!'. His name being changed to Tigerclaw from Tigerstar when he joined here sometimes confuses me. Tigerclaw silences them angrily. "We have one warrior amongst us who is ready for their own Dark Forest apprentice." I look over at Opalkit. _I feel sorry for whoever is getting her. _I seek out Tasselwood, another warrior who is my age and ready for an apprentice of his own. "Lockedslash!"  
"What?!" Tasselwood and I mew in unison.  
"I deserve an apprentice more than her!" He snarls at me. A laugh escapes me and Tigerclaw looks at us both.  
"I have made my decision," He rumbles. "Opalkit, you will be Lockedslash's apprentice."

* * *

**_Hehe, she deserves to have the annoying Opalkit, sister of Morningkit. I'll keep posting and please review!_**


	3. Chapter 3- Gingerdash

_**Pure Hate: Chapter 3- Gingerdash**_

_**(This chapter is in Lockedkit's perspective)**_

_**:D Thanks for reviewing barkclaw, I'll try to make them longer! :P Sorry this took soooo long, I've been really busy latley but I'll keep writing**_

I'm woken by a hard blow to my stomach. _Opalkit again... _"Hey Lockedkit! Thanks for being my mento-" I quickly shove my tail over her mouth.  
"Don't say a word. _Ecspecially _to _Morningkit_," I irritatedly whisper. She nods in response and giggles, bounding away. My ears swivel around to the sound of Kestrelstar yowling a meeting. Reluctantly, I pad out and join them. _I don't have to obey this mouse-brained kittypet..._  
"Cats of SkyClan," he calls loudly, no one greeting his words with yowls like in the Dark Forest and instead listening with quiet respect. "Today I will be announcing two new apprentices. Morningkit, would you like to come forward." Kestralstar smiles down at her as she bounds up excitedly. An image of my claws sinking into her flesh and her blood staining camp fills my mind which makes me smirk. _I can't wait for that day. _She recieved the mentor Frostdent, a rather new tom warrior who seemed very eager for his apprentice. The clan's cheers stop and the leader calls me up next. "Lockedkit will now be known as Lockedpaw. Her mentor will be Gingerdash." I despise Gingerdash, mainly because she thinks I am trouble because I have no parents to guide me away from it. Gingerdash is quite good at acting and pads up to me with a smile, although I can see right through it. She touches her nose to mine and the clan calls my new name. The crowd soon thins and I see Morningpaw and Frostdent exiting camp out of the corner of my eye. _Frostdent is no good, he's already failed to train a cat._ Gingerdash turns to me with cold, orange eyes.  
"So, Lockedpaw, we are going to try and form a bond now we are in a mentor-apprentice partnership." She looks me up and down and flicks her tail for me to follow her out of camp and I see a hint of dissapointment as she looks away. She obviously wanted Morningpaw. "Just try to do what I show you right." My dark grey eyes flare with anger and I unsheathe my claws, loudly and not trying to hide the fact I had done it. A small nervous sound escapes Gingerdash and I smirk with amusement as it reaches me. She leads me away through the dazzling brightly green lit forest. The way she sometimes looks back at me, I think she's waiting for me to be amazed or something. But I am not. The Dark Forest is far more interesting even though I've already been there. Gingerdash speaks, her voice a weird sound to my ears after the long quiet of just walking through the undergrowth. "Lockedpaw, I suppose I should call you now, what do you think we should do today?" Her voice was slurred slightly and slow- it annoyed me and I wanted to reach out and slice her neck with one quick and quiet swipe of my claw. I refuse a growl and reply simply and unfazed.  
"Fighting. I find it intriguing."  
"Then let's walk around and you can ask me first questions of training you have before we start tomorrow." Gingerdash could be crafty sometimes like that. But then, so could I. She was just a big old cat, wide unknowing eyes, oblivious to my full potential.  
"Are there any poisonous or harmful flora?" The words tumble out with suprisingly good innocence I didn't know I could perform. I'm a true actress, as Featherdrop commented about me before her murder. Gingerdash continues walkng as I wait for my reply.  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I want to know. I am a learning apprentice after all and _you_ need to tell me what I need to know. Are there any?" Impatient now, I stop instead of continuing to pad after her. Her head swivels back to me and she slits her eyes as she sees I have stopped.  
"Lockedpaw," she mews in annoyance. My eyes are alive and wide, showing her that either if she does or doesn't tell me, I still have won. "Yes. There are. Now let's go." She likes changing away from this subject and not answering my questions about it, _interesting_...  
"Why are yo-"  
"We are off topic. I think we should finish for today. I hope you liked our walk." The surroundings look familiar now and I can scent the camp stronger. _We are near it, she led me back during the walk. _I don't say otherwise, I would enjoy getting back into camp and heading to the Dark Forest. Apart from Opalkit. That brang the whole thing down... Gingerdash smiles slightly at me as a respectful teacher with a look that says 'You can go now' without actually having to say the words. I dip my head, although I have no respect for her, and leave into the camp. Someone immediantly spots me and a scowl covers my face.  
"Hey Lockedpaw!" Minnowpaw bounds over to me, trying to act cool as his eyes flit around me nervously. Love seems to appear at such a young age now. Minnowpaw is two moons older than me, and I hate him. He stands tall- mottled brown fur glimmering and green eyes shining brightly at me. Most of the she-cats in the apprentice den fancy him, even some of the older kits soon to be apprentices. But he only likes one- and it has to be the one who doesn't want anything to do with him- me.  
"Hello." I sit my lithe dark grey body down, my fur smooth as usual. "What do you want?" I don't speak rudely because I see Gingerdash out of the corner of my eye, watching, and Morningpaw entering camp with Frostdent. I see the look of horror cross her face and I can't help but feel overly joyful. It was very clear to me that she had a huge crush on Minnowpaw. She hesitantly starts walking towards us as Minnowpaw responds with a smile.  
"Nothing, but seeing as now you're an apprentice too I thought you may like to come out and learn a few cool moves off me."  
"That would be fun." _Let me teach _you _some moves from the Dark Forest, you can't beat that. _Morningpaw reaches us and looks into Minnowpaw's eyes, which are focused on only me, as she asks if she can come too. He doesn't look very dissapointed for long, maybe because she is the pretty she-cat that _everyone _loves.  
"Yea I guess, ok."  
"Oh thank you so much!" I find her little purring act of thanks pathetic as she circles him and licks his ear then bounds off, clearly excited. Minnowpaw smiles then waves his tail. "Bye! I'll see you later!" He mews over his shoulder to me as he pads away to the summoning Gathering patrol. "We'll go tomorrow morning, I'll come get you."  
"Bye," I mutter under my breath as my feet lead me away to the apprentice den. A bundle of moss lays in the corner and I ball some up and carry it to a seemingly empty shady corner- one other nest laying there too. The rising moon sends a glimmer over me and my eyes catch Morningpaw staring at me from the other side of the den. We lock gazes and she murmurs boldly in the quiet.  
"You look pretty with the moonlight on your fur with the shadows and your dark eyes." Something strikes me as she says this- she's jealous of my looks. Even thoguh everyone thinks she's perfect, she can't stand that in her opinion, which she assumes is just everyone else's too, I am prettier than her.  
"Thanks," I murmur softly as I curl into the moss and slowly drift into a sleep with the scent of cold and dark and sleeping bodies and fur.

* * *

**_I don't think that was a very good chapter and I'm very sorry if there's any errors, just please let me know in comments :) Let me know what you think about it so far and I'll be writing some more soon, bai!_**


	4. Chapter 4- Stories of Where?

_**Pure Hate: Chapter 4- Stories of Where?**_

_**(This chapter is in Morningpaw's perspective)**_

_**Haha thanks Lightingspirit and MurderousWaffle, I do have a few random names don't I? XP I hope you guys like this chapter!**_

Frostdent is my new mentor, I don't mind him, although I would have loved to have Gingerdash- she's so great at hunting and everyone loves her and I just want to be like her when I become a warrior! Letting out a deep sigh, I also remember Lockedpaw. Minnowpaw. My heart aches as his scent reathes around me, his fur in my dreams stroking past against mine gently in the imaginary forest. His whiskers twitching softly as he laughs, his bright, green eyes like a shimmering pool of leaves. A snap- loud and clear in the frosty forest morning. Crouching, my wide eyes dart around and I search the area quietly. The tip of my tail swipes over a wet leaf and I let out an accidental squeak of alarm as it goes cold. "I'm imagining things- just a bit jumpy, no one's here, watching me..." My feeble mew fades away as I sit uncertainly. A scent finally hits me as I think to drink in the air. _Minnowpaw! Why is he here? And why was he watching and creeping around here? _  
"Hello, I see you've found me," he says as his figure emerges from the undergrowth. "I was looking around for some squirrels, seen any?" This question makes me giggle, especially coming from Minnowpaw. He tilts his head slighty and I shake my head to saay that I hadn't.  
"Why do you want squirrels?" I ask, confused now.  
"I was going to catch one for something to eat this morning before we go practice." He looks a little hesitant as he answers and I think he means for Lockedpaw and I give a small nod, trying not to let my dissapointment spill over. Gingerdash had noticed, before I was made an appretice, that I already had fallen for someone. She had told me I had the whole of my apprenticeship left to focus on training and when I was a warrior I have all the time I please for toms. But I can't wait, I can't see how anyone that's in love can put that on pause for a number of moons. Even Minnowpaw doesn't seem capable of doing that. "Anyway, that doesn't matter, we can go hunting when we've finished showing our moves."Together we start walking back to camp, following a faint trail on the ground but mostly the scent of SkyClan as we pad along. I can't control the heat rushing to my cheeks and letting my feelings control my actions. With a giggle, I leap up onto a log a few pawsteps ahead and I rear up onto my hind legs. Minnowpaw smiles in amusement but he makes no move to join me. My feet slip from under me and I make a small grunt as I land with a loud thud on the other side of the mossy log, my legs in an awkward position and my jaws hard into the ground. My head swirls and I feel dizzy as I shuffle into a sitting position, my body aching. I guess I wasn't ready for that at all. "Are you ok?" My vision clearsslightly as Minnowpaw appears in front of me on the log, looking worried as I am his friend. But nothing more, and probably never anything more if Lockedpaw stays as beautiful and mysterious as she is.  
"Yea, yea. Just a bit sore." I smile and stretch out, my head finally clear.  
"Ok, cool, let's get back to camp and get Lockeedpaw so we can go for battle practice."When we get to camp, Lockedpaw catches my eye exiting the apprentice den. Minnowpaw pads over with a smile and greets her, coming back with her by his side. A few of her dark grey furs touch his and I purse my lips, gently so they don't see that I am. "Let's go, then we can go hunting afterwards." Minnowpaw offers us a warm smile after his words as he leads us out of camp and into the forest towards the training clearing, where Frostdent took me yesterday although he only talked to me about a training schedule for his previous apprentice. Minnowpaw stands in the middle of the clearing and looks to Lockedpaw. "What would we like to practice first?" His eyes turn to me and I feel I might melt under his gaze.  
"Maybe something like..." Lockedpaw starts mewing but then her voice trails off as she starts doing a complex move of slashes and leaps and turning through the air. I watch wide-eyed. _How could a cat that's been an apprentice for one day know how to do a move that complex and high leveled? _I catch a glint on her paws and realise that her claws are unsheathed as she continues to do the move over neatly. Something makes me shiver- maybe the deadly precission of her claws and how she can bend her body to achieve what looks like a fatal blow if she were to have performed that on an enemy. Even though she may expose something vulnerable for a flash, something tells me that not even the fastest fighter would be able to cut through the exposed skin to make a bleeding slice to make her weaker. I see how impressed he is and the clear shock across his face.  
"Where'd you learn to do _that_?" I also wonder the same question.  
"Oh, someone inspired me a little and then I taught myself some moves after watching them and studying their movement," she says, her voice soft and melodic. "I could take you some place, where I learnt, sometime, if you would promise not to tell or betray me," she murmurs slowly, a tint in her voice. I grow curious but then she looks me stright in the eyes and they are blank. "Although they may say no to... one of you..." She turns away and I feel crushed. She obviously means that they won't accept me, that they won't want me and only her. For the first time, boiling anger rises up inside me and I let rage glint gently in my eyes bfore I calm myself. _W-Why'd I do that? _Utterly dissapointed in myself, my face covers over with embarrassment before it finally clears. Minnowpaw looks at me confused while Lockedpaw's gaze is- _cold?_- accompanied with a slight smile.  
"Oh, ok, that sounds... ok. Maybe we should hunt now? I don't think we'll be able to master that."I try to sound kind but my mouth tastes sour as I say the words. _Of course we aren't going to catch onto those moves. Maybe Minnowpaw will though when Lockedpaw takes him with her to that special place to learn..._ "Actually I don't feel entirely up to hunting... I'll meet you guys back at camp later." With that, I spin and pad away, trying not to look as rushed as I want to be. I want to sprint away from my lost love who fell for the she-cat who is the best at being the overly best over me.

I lay miserably in my nest as soon as I reach camp but their is something else on my mind as I try to sleep. _I've heard of a place where young cats are taught to fight at a young age, haven't I? I'm sure I have but what is it? That place I've heard stories about? _I let my thoughts travel on until finally, after what seems like forever, I hear Minnowpaw and Lockedpaw enetr the den. I end my thoughts and fade into a troubled sleep, trying to make it look as if I have been resting the whole time.

* * *

**_If you liked, please review or follow or fave :)_**


End file.
